1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a fixing device for use on hard surfaces, particularly for supporting elongate elements such as plant stems, electric cables, cords, wires, pipes, elements of a framework or mesh and the like, and to a method of supporting such elements against or adjacent to a hard surface. In particular the invention provides a wall fixing which obviates the need for nails or screws, thus being suitable for use on glass or metal surfaces.
As used herein, the term "wall fixing" embraces a fixing suitable for use on any hard surface including brick, stone, masonry, concrete, wood, glass, or metal, which surface is not necessarily vertical. "Against a hard surface" means means in contact with the surface, adjacent or in proximity to the surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some known wall fixings which do not include nails or screws have comprised a flat base plate with a self-adhesive layer protected by a peel-off strip, with various forms of fastening means such as resilient clips or clasps extending from the upper surface of the plate, e.g. as disclosed in British Patent Specification Nos. 1,345,011, 1,345,012, 1,426,809 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,015. Typically, fixings of this type are employed as electric cable clips.
British Patent Specification No. 1,218,274 discloses a tie-down plate whose bottom surface is adapted to receive adhesive material thereon in open channels extending from one side of the plate to the other. Two of the channels are of ".OMEGA." cross-section so as to provide a key between the cured adhesive and the tie-down plate when secured to a mounting surface. The tie-down plate also includes an aperture through which a cable-bundling strap may be passed.